BLoOdY ROsE
by redamiB64187
Summary: Vampiric Tobi finds a new project...But what does she mean to him? Will she make the Akatsuki? Why does she have hte sharingan? TobiOC
1. Prolouge: Heaven?

_The sight of shattered glass was what I saw first. Everything was dark…not black, just, dark__It seemed there was no floor, but I started walking. I was walking in any general direction. I had no idea where I was truly going. All I knew was where I was; it was not where I wanted to spend my eternity. Eternity? Is that how long I was condemned? I lost track of time…there was no true way of knowing your direction, knowing any time…the sounds there were very small, unless you concentrated… there was a lot of sobbing…. a lot of screams of pain, and a lot of soft sighs, but when you turned behind to see who was there, the 'person' faded away…for some reason, there was a lot of 'people' following me, and I was unsure of the true reason. It was when I finally caught a glance of me in the shattered glass that I knew why…the 'people' around me were dark, just like this forgotten place, but I was different, I was lighter…. and I had wings…until it seemed like the shadows swallowed me, and I lost sight of everything…and I could feel my senses coming back ot me, but it was a slow process……_

**should I keep going? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**oh, and this is before anything its truely explained...sorry...**


	2. Blood Night

**okay, I lied. Im posting the first chapter, but I wont post anymore unless I get any reviews asking for more..the oc is me, and the person with teh mask is...well, you should be able to figure it out...**

My eyes opened slowly. I felt cold, except for at my throat. I focused on the face above me, but I didn't recognize the person. The person had an orange and black swirling mask, but it was pushed up, covering his left eye. He grinned at me, and I saw large fangs. He was covered in blood…and it took me a minute before I realized that the blood was mine. His spiky black hair blew in the wind, and his eye was blood red. I tried to move, and the wind whipped around us. The sky was dark, and it was cloudy. I turned my head, looking around as the person wiped his mouth, cleaning all traces of my blood off. The wind slowed down, and it seemed like we lifted into the sky. The person holding me looked around in surprise, but I held out my hand, and the wind wrapped around it. I felt the person bend over, and his tongue cleaned my throat of blood. I tried to push him away, but he only held me closer.

"Where…am I…" I asked, more to myself then to him. The person raised his head to look at me with his visible eye. His cloak billowed in the wind, and the red clouds on the black surface distracted me. There was blood spattered on the cloak, but it was on one of the red clouds, so it was hard to see it. I felt weak, like a newborn child….but there was a fire running through my body, making everything painful to do.

"You're here with me. You're safe." He said, and he looked at me closely. I winced from the new fire in my body ,and he brushed me hair out of my face. I could hear his pulse, so I froze, my body reluctant to move anyways. My hand, faster then I thought I could move in my current state, caught his hand, and I slowly pulled it to my mouth, licking the blood off of it. He smiled at me, and he positioned me so I was close to his neck. I could feel his body heat, and the sound of his blood was driving me crazy. His sweet scent was mixed with that of blood, and I could barely contain myself. I was thirsty.

"It's okay…..I know you want to…."He whispered, and I shifted slightly, gently licking his skin. It seemed like forever when I finally bit him, my own elongated fangs gently breaking the skin. I drank, but not too fast so that I would be unable to taste it. The taste of blood, salty and ironic, drove my senses crazy. I eventually pulled myself away, and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, a single tear flowing down my cheek. The person leaned over again, and I felt his lip brush against my own as he cleaned away the blood. The wind died down, gently lowering us down to the ground as I relaxed, exhausted. The person waited until I fell asleep before he moved. He used one hand to pull his mask completely onto his face, black fabric covering his neck and most of his hair, except for the top of his head. He bent his head down to my ear, whispering my name.

"Your name is Sorano Bara. _(rose of the sky)_." He whispered, and he ran off to the village he was closest to, to find his partner.

**hmmm,whoses that partner? dodges thrown items sorry, I know that is rather cheesy... oh, and Im not sure if Bara is an actual name, but IT IS NOW!! HA! please review!**


	3. The Meeting of Deidara

Biographical Sketch

"Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai! Look what Tobi found!" called Tobi, but his voice was different, childish. A blonde in a similar cloak walked towards Tobi, looking at me. He took in my red hair, the tattoos below my left eye, the kanji of poison on my neck, and my pale complexion. My outfit marked me as an outsider to the village, for it was all dark blue, and the style was different. I had no shoes on.

"Tobi! Put that down! You don't know where that's been!" said the blonde, Deidara, but Tobi backed away from him.

"But Tobi does know her! She's like Tobi!" he said, and Deidara froze. He looked at me, then at the blood on my mouth.

"She's a vampire too?" he asked seriously, and Tobi's head bobbed up and down. Deidara touched me cautiously as he looked around Suna. I did not wake at his touch.

"I'm done with the mission. There is no point in staying here. Leave HER here too." He muttered, and he created a bird. Tobi planted his feet in the sandy soil, shaking his head, and holding onto me tighter.

"If she stays, Tobi stays!" he said, and Deidara sighed. He looked towards the rising sun, and he motioned for Tobi to come on.

"Fine. If Leader-sama tells you t get rid of her, its not my problem." Deidara said, and Tobi leapt lightly aboard. The bird took off to a place outside of the village. I woke up when we were almost to our destination, and I almost attacked Deidara. Tobi stopped me. The wind flared up when I was panicking, and the bird almost dropped us.

"Tobi! Either control her or knock her out!" Deidara yelled, and Tobi placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I calmed almost immediately, my eyes going dull. The wind calmed back down, although I played with it a bit to keep the Deidara on his toes. Deidara glanced back, curious about me. My eyes met his, blue clashing with light blue green. Deidara was the first to look away. Besides that little panic attack, the rest of the ride went fine, and Deidara was glad to be home. His bird flew off as Tobi ad I walked inside the building.

"It's okay, Bara." Tobi mumbled, and I walked slowly, my eyes roaming over the stone walls. We were walking down a hall, and there were many doors on both sides of the hallway. I heard a door open and close behind me, and I could tell it was only Deidara. Tobi's steps were light as he amused beside a door, knocking loudly.

"Leader-sama, can Tobi come in?" Asked Tobi I glanced behind me as I felt a pair of eyes on my back. There was a person half I and half out of the shadows, and all I could see was red hair and


	4. Unplanned

**What will Leader say? gotta read to find out! (disclaimer, Dont own Naruto...)**

light brown eyes. Before I could ask Tobi about the person, the door opened, and Tobi pulled me inside after him, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Yes, Tobi-san, what do you want?" said a voice from the dark corner of the room. Two silver eyes peered out of the darkness towards Tobi. I held my own, but my body was angled to be just out of sight of the man in the corner. Tobi reached for my hand, and I held it gently. The strength from Tobi gave me the courage to walk out of Tobi's shadow. The silver eyes immediately jumped from Tobi to me, and I didn't waver, the wind blowing my hair in my face.

"Who's this, Tobi? You know about the policy here. No hostages, unless told to bring them!" Said the man, and from his eyes, I could tell he stood up. Tobi bowed a little, and he squeezed my hand. The wind continued to blow.

"Gomensai, Leader-sama, but Tobi found her in Suna. She is…special…like Tobi!" Tobi giggled, and I stood straight as the man in the corner appeared in front of me. His orange hair spiked upwards, and his face was heavily pierced. I bowed slightly to him, and I pressed into Tobi for comfort. I could feel Leader's gaze checking me out carefully.

"Tobi found her in the desert, and he saved her! She's very powerful because of Tobi!" Tobi said happily. Leader sama glared at him, before glancing at me again.

"Special, hai?" Leader said, and his voice sounded doubtful.

Tobi nodded his head fiercely, and I cringed as Leader reached out the touch my chin. I moved self-consciously, pinning leader to the opposite wall, the wind blowing fiercely around me. I moved back slowly, keeping my eyes locked onto his, as my eyes flashed to red. Tobi moved quickly, touching my shoulder gently to calm me. I shook my head, and Leader calmly dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. I lifted my hand to my mouth, licking at the blood on my hand. Leader narrowed his eyes at me before turning to Tobi.

"Did you turn her? Answer me, Tobi!" Leader said softly, his voice dangerous. Tobi happily nodded his head, and I watched cautiously, read to move in front of Tobi if I needed to. Leader said nothing, but he looked at me like I was a choice cut of meat.

"Can Tobi keep her?" Tobi asked, and Leader sighed. I glanced at he window, judging the distance between it and me. Tobi was a little bit in front of me, so I had to calculate that into the plan. I tensed as Leader moved forward suddenly eye to mask with Tobi.

"One week. Then we test her." He said, glancing at me. He backed off, and a breeze moved lazily around the room form the open window. It was narrow, but I knew that I would be able to fit. I darted forward as Leader sat at his desk. The smell of the desert gave me a needed boost, and suddenly I was falling. I landed lightly, the wind letting me ride it down. As I touched the sand, I paused, for a sudden memory made me freeze.

**Oh! Cliffy! arent I evil? If your lucky, and you REVIEW, I MIGHT post the flashback today...so...REVIEW!! **


	5. Tori who?

**Okay, I was impatient. ohwell. Good for you, bad for me. At least I have 2 reviews. (same disclaimer)**

"_Wait!" she called. She had long black hair and red eyes. She was running towards a man no older then her. He had long black hair and he was walking away from his future._

"_Why are you leaving?" she called, and he paused, turning to her so she could see one of his red eyes. _

"_Tori-san, go home." He said, and he turned to walk away. Putting on a burst of speed, she ran around to face him, face to face._

"_Why? Who is making these decisions? Madara-san? Or you?" she said, a single tear falling. He caught it, and they both watched as it fell to the earth. She tried to look at his face, but it was blurry, out of focus._

"_Go home, Tori-san. I work alone." _

**ehhh... so its not too detailed...oh,well...**


	6. The Discovery of Tobi

**the next chapter! Already?! eh, same disclaimer...**

I shook my head as I glanced around. I ran quickly, trying to get that memory out of my head. I could feel someone racing behind me, and I slipped, the sand falling away to the edge of a dune. Someone caught me, and I struggled, until a calming embrace wrapped me in darkness.

"I work alone…." I mumbled as I fell asleep. Tobi glanced down, and he paused.

"So she ran, yeah? I told you, yeah." Said a familiar voice. Tobi turned to see Deidara running along side him. Tobi continued running until he saw the entrance to the base. He entered calmly, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Deidara was quiet as he walked beside the unusually quiet Tobi.

"Leader-sama said I could keep her!" He said happily. Deidara sighed, for he was beginning to like the quiet.

"How long, yeah?" he asked quietly. Tobi cocked his head as he rocked back and forth gently.

"One week!" he said happily, loudly. Deidara stopped, and he went to open it, but he hesitated.

"Tobi, does Leader-sama know you are a vampire, yeah? Or that she is a vampire, yeah?" he asked. Tobi nodded vigorously. Twice. Deidara sighed as he went into his room. Tobi continued down the hallway of doors, until he came to his. He opened it, shut it tight, and locked it. He then set me on the bed, walking over to his small desk. He took off his cloak and spread it over me, and he headed into the shower. The sound of running water was what I woke to.

"Tobi-san?" I said quietly. I slowly got up, and I walked to the bathroom door. I knocked once, and I heard the water shut off.

"Tobi?" I repeated, a little louder this time. I heard the sound of someone moving around as I waited.

"Just a second, Bara-san!" I heard him call, and I went to the bookshelves that were by his desk. I read the titles quietly to myself as I browsed.

"_Uchiha Virus. Blood Brothers. History of the Uchiha. Journal. Medical Issues. Itachi's Progress. Memoirs of a Different Past. Uchiha Tori. Uchiha Record Book. History of the Vampire." _I mumbled, and the one tilted 'Uchiha Tori' was what caught my eye. I heard the bathroom door open as I was pulling it off the shelf. Tobi didn't have his mask on, but he had a large eye patch covering one eye.

"Bara, don't read that!" he said, and he was in front of me before I could even blink. He held out his hand, and I put the book in it. He gently put the book away on the shelf. He was clad only in a towel. I blushed and turned away, so he could change. A hand on my shoulder made me turn around. He was dressed normally; only he still didn't have his mask. The eye patch was still there, but I could finally get a good look at his face.

He was only a year older then me, and he was cute. His visible eye was red, and his hair was styled. He had long black bangs that fell into his face, and it was spiky in the back. His face made him look younger then he really was, but you could tell his true age from his eye. I looked from him to the window, aware that it was really late at night. He followed my gaze, and he smiled.

"Do you want the bed or the couch, Bara-san?" he asked. I pointed at the couch, and he nodded. There was already a pillow there, and I grabbed an extra blanket out from under the bed. There was a symbol stitched onto the cloth, and I recognized it but I couldn't remember what it was called. Tobi settled into the bed as I laid down, my finger still tracing the symbol.

"Go to sleep, Bara." He said, and with that I surrendered to the awaiting darkness

**What will happen next?! REVIEW TO GET MORE CHAPTERS!!**


	7. Unknown Dangers

**Hello Again!! Just wanted to update for my one watcher! Thanks, no-one-to-love-me!! **

**Thanks to my two reviewers, greenpanic6, and Nisroc!!**

**Same disclaimer...yeah...**

I woke to the light, and I looked towards the bed for Tobi. Just as I expected, he was gone, his bed neatly made. I stretched and stood up, walking over to his desk. There was a small note stuck under a book.

"_Bara,_

_I was sent on a mission. I should be back later tonight. There is a training place outside of the base, but be careful. There may be rough ninja or Sand ANBU outside of the base." _I read to myself. I smiled, and I walked to the door. I unlocked it, and I slipped out. The door shut behind me, and I heard a click as the lock activated.

"Great. Now I'm locked out and not sure of where the hell I am." I said, and I sighed as I walked down the hallway. A door opened behind me, and I ignored it. I had thankfully grabbed my borrowed cloak, and I had thrown it on. It got a little chilly in the base.

"What are you doing here, kunoichi?" I heard a smooth voice ask. I paused, glancing behind me, and I continued walking. A hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to face this person. He had red eyes, like Tobi, and black hair. His voice was a cold mask, and he had lines on his face.

"Hn." He said. I waited, and the wind blew around me. The person said, and he let me go. He stalked around me, and was down the hall faster then I thought he could go. '_So fast. Is he a vampire, also?' _I thought, and the wind blew gently. I walked the way I came, and I heard a door shut behind me. There was a small hallway that I followed until I came to a dining room area and a kitchen. Deidara was sitting casually at the table, nursing a cup of watery tea. He looked up at me as I turned the corner. My nose flared slightly as I realized how thirsty I was.

"Hello, Deidara-san." I said, and he nodded. I walked towards him slowly, trying to get the thirst out of my throat.

"You quiet, Deidara-san. What's wrong?" I asked quietly, looking at the kitchen, the table, the ceiling, and the window, Deidara. He sighed before he answered.

"I've been sent on a mission, yeah. Alone, yeah. Well, not alone, but…"He looked at me, trying to emphasize his point. I was quiet, and I pointed at myself. He nodded, and then he smiled.

"At least we should be back before Tobi gets back. We need to go now, though." He said, and he stood up. Outside, I heard his bird landing on the sand. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Race you outside, Deidara-san." I said, and I crouched, preparing for the sprint. He laughed, and I felt glad to cheer him up. He was one of the only people I knew. He was larger then me, but he was more fragile. The wind blew as I waited for his response.

"No fair, yeah! You'll have the advantage, yeah! You and your powers, yeah!" He said, laughing. I smiled, as I turned to the door.

"Ill turn it down a bit…. ready, set go!"

**Dunn Dunn DUUNN!! What will happen? Will Tobi arive back before Deidara and Bara get back? Who was the mysterious someone! ducks thrown kunai **

**REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!! _please_!!**


	8. Bara's Thorns

**Well, Im so excited about his chapter! Talk about idea bunnies!! Anyone know who the mysterious black haired man?**

**Same disclaimer...although, BARA IS MINE!! and, idea is mine, so, NO STEALING!!**

Tobi walked quickly into the base, his happy humming following him in a wave. He ignored the other members who passed him, and he walked straight into Leader's room. He shut the door, and he waited until he faced him.

"Tobi's back! Mission complete, and Tobi wants to go see Bara now!" He said in his fake voice. Leader stood up, and he walked forward, so Tobi could see half of his face.

"Report." He said, his eyes narrowing. Tobi bounced slightly on his heels as he reported. He then grew still, and a darker aura filled the room from him.

"Where is Bara? She needs to feed." He said in a serious voice. Leader blinked, and then he shook his head.

"Deidara." Was all he said, and Tobi turned on his heel, striding purposefully for the door.

"Oh, and Tobi?" Leader called Tobi paused turning to him. His mask was slightly askew, but his face was still covered. His dark aura was swirling around him, and Leader watched as it spread slowly outward.

"It isn't Deidara's fault. " He said. Tobi nodded, and he opened the door and spun out, shutting the door firmly. He walked calmly down the hallway, and he stopped in front of Deidara's room. He knocked once, and he called out childishly.

"Deidara-sempai?" He asked. There was no answer.

"He left four hours ago, with that kunoichi. Hidden Village of the Grass." Said a voice on his left. HE turned to it, and he looked at he person in front of him. The red hair almost matched Bara's, but the brown eyes were what gave it away.

"Oh? Well, Thanks, Sasori- san!" he said, and he was off towards the entrance of the base. A black haired person was leaning casually besides the door, and he moved forward to stop Tobi from leaving. His red eyes focused on the swirling mask, and the black tomes swirled accordingly.

"Tobi-san." HE said, and Tobi's head cocked to the side. The man moved forward, pinning him to the wall.

"Who is the kunoichi?" He asked, keeping Tobi pinned against the wall. HE pressed harder as Tobi struggled to get free.

Far away in the Hidden Village of the Grass, I turned quickly towards the faraway country of Suna. Deidara watched as I started moving forward. There was an angry look. My aura grew darker, and the wind swirled angrily around me. I ignored it as a fierce storm grew in size and strength above my head.

"Deidara-san." I said quietly, and the wind carried it to his ears. My aura mixed with the wind, and it swelled in size. I turned to him, my eyes red and blazing. He gasped as he recognized it.

"Ye-yes, Bara-san?" HE asked, and his bird landed safely behind him. I narrowed me eyes as I glanced back towards Suna. Deidara was making a quiet retreat to the bird, and I was not ignoring that fact. It was not he I was angry with.

"Finish the mission, then go back to the base. Ill meet you there." I said, and I crouched, but I paused, waiting for his answer.

"H-hai, Bara-san." He said, and His bird flew safely away. I waited until he was out of sight, then I took off, letting all of my anger out. The storm flashed, and the rumble could be heard for miles around. I was running between the strikes of lightning, and I felt like I was flying, I was going so fast. My hair was blowing gently in the wind, and I could easily see the upcoming dangers. My new eyesight showed all.

Tobi swallowed uncomfortably, as HE laid limp in the man's pin against the wall.

"What kunoichi?" HE asked childishly, his voice fully of confusion and fear. In truth, he was seething, his face a silent snarl behind the mask. The man leaned closer, and his eyes narrowed even more.

"Hn." He said, and he glanced at his room. The doorway was not a great place to pick a fight.

I raced on, my feet flying over water, earth and finally sand. I could feel Tobi somehow, but I was still too far away from him to see him. I could feel Deidara was slowly flying home, his mission complete.

"Tobi-san….I'm coming." I mumbled, and the storm was racing behind me, getting fiercer as I ran faster and faster towards the base.

The man backed off slightly as HE prepared to move this fight to his room. A pattering of rain on the roof made him pause as he glanced upwards. 'Impossible. Pein does not create rain for no reason….but could someone else be doing it?' he thought, and he glanced at he half conscious person still held tightly in his grip.

"Why is she so important to you, Tobi?" He asked quietly, his eyes focused on the one hole in the mask. He was waiting for a chance to use his famous and dangerous eye technique. HE prepared to unleash it as he caught sight of Tobi's eye.

"MangeyokoSharingan." He said, and he felt Tobi's body tense, then start to shake. HE released the body as he heard the door open. A crack of thunder made the whole base shake. HE turned to the door, his eyes blazing. He watched as the kunoichi walked forward into the half light of the base, the wind swirling around her dangerously. Her eyes were blazing red, and her hair was black, until the man blinked. Then, she had the same colored hair as her eyes, wit hthe three tomes swirling around. His face remained the same emotionless mask, but on the inside, he was shocked.

"Get away from Tobi, Uchiha Itachi."

**Oh Nose!! How does Bara now Itachi's name? What will happen to Tobi? Will Deidara make it back alive? REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

**oh, did I spell mangeyoko right?! **


	9. Deidara to teh rescue

**WEll, this hcapter is...interesting... I FOUND MY AKATSUKI CAPE!! YAY!! (random fangirl moment...)**

**disclamier is the same!**

Itachi turned on his heel, and he walked calmly down the hallway, towards his room. On the inside, he was shaking. 'Who is that kunoichi?' he thought.

I watched him walk away with narrowed eyes, and I didn't relax until I heard his door shut and lock. I then sighed and leaned down towards Tobi. My eyes were wide, and the rain overhead stopped suddenly. I leaned closer until I could see into his eyes hole.

"Tobi-san?" I asked quietly, my fear keeping me from screaming. I didn't want Itachi to come back. I wasn't ready to go up against him. I started to shake as I realized Itachi must of hurt Tobi badly for him to be in this state. HE wouldn't answer me, and he was stiff and shaking.

"Tobi?" I asked again, and I touched him lightly on the shoulder. HE jerked away from my touch, and I cringed, my head touching his shoulder. He was panting, and he wouldn't relax.

"Ba…..ba…ra..?" I heard him ask, and my head shot up. My blue eyes searched form his, and I nodded.

"Tobi? Tobi-san, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I asked, and his head fell limply to he side. I decided to take him to our room, for the doorway was wet and drafty. Tobi needed help, but the only other people I knew were Deidara and Itachi, and Deidara wasn't back yet and Itachi….well, lets just say the next time we meet, he's not going to go back healthy…… I gently picked up Tobi, his limp form seeming to weigh nothing as I walked quickly back to our room. The door opened by itself, but I had to shut it manually. Damn wind.

"Deidara-san, where are you….?" I asked to no one as I gently eased Tobi's cloak off of him. HE moaned as I moved his head. I sat down on the bed as I waited for Deidara.

The door opened, letting a damp person into the base at 3:36 A.M. I gently rose form the bed, and I walked quickly to the door. I heard a person sigh, and I recognized the voice. I darted out of Tobi's room, all traces of sleep gone from me. I gripped the person in a tight hug, my head pressed to his chest.

"Deidara-san, Deidara-san! Tobi-san won't wake up! Itachi did something to him…"I said, and I felt a hand on my back. Deidara was forced to stand still as he tried to figure out what I was saying.

"What's the matter, Bara-san, yeah?" HE asked. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I let go of him, and I grabbed hi wrist carefully. I was much stronger then him, and I didn't want to breaking him.

"Tobi-san needs you help! Please,. Deidara-san!" I said quietly, so that I didn't wake anyone else up. He sighed as I pulled him to Tobi's room. I pushed the door open, and Deidara paused. I looked back at him, and he sighed.

"Normally, I wouldn't be allowed into here, but just for this once, alright, yeah? Everyone else is asleep, yeah?" HE said. I nodded, and he walked reluctantly into Tobi's room. I shut the door behind him. HE walked over to the bed, and he looked at Tobi. HE still had on his mask, but Deidara knew something wasn't right.

"You said Itachi-san did this, yeah? Did you hear anything before you saw …them, yeah?" HE asked, looking at me. His one visible eye was clear blue, showing his seriousness. I nodded, and he looked startled.

"What did you hear, yeah?" he asked, and I stood up straighter, preparing myself for the worse.

"Mangeyoko Sharingan." I said, and with that, I felt my eyes change. I was looking at Deidara when my vision got sharper and everything had a reddish tinge. Deidara , looking startled, quickly looked away from me and I blinked, my eyesight going back to normal. Deidara glanced at me, then turned his full attention to me. He cleared his throat, then looked down at the still figure on the bed.

"Aa…Tobi got a full blast of the Mangeyoko, yeah. He may not wake up until tomorrow, yeah."

**OH NOSE!!11!!1!! waht will happen?? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!**


	10. The Feeding Adventure

**Its me again, just thought I would give my watchers a new chapter!! Umm... yeah, I may be starting a new story soon, but it has nothing to do with Naruto...ehe...**

**same disclaimer! **

Itachi turned on his heel, and he walked calmly down the hallway, towards his room. On the inside, he was shaking. 'Who is that kunoichi?' he thought.

I watched him walk away with narrowed eyes, and I didn't relax until I heard his door shut and lock. I then sighed and leaned down towards Tobi. My eyes were wide, and the rain overhead stopped suddenly. I leaned closer until I could see into his eyes hole.

"Tobi-san?" I asked quietly, my fear keeping me from screaming. I didn't want Itachi to come back. I wasn't ready to go up against him. I started to shake as I realized Itachi must of hurt Tobi badly for him to be in this state. HE wouldn't answer me, and he was stiff and shaking.

"Tobi?" I asked again, and I touched him lightly on the shoulder. HE jerked away from my touch, and I cringed, my head touching his shoulder. He was panting, and he wouldn't relax.

"Ba…..ba…ra..?" I heard him ask, and my head shot up. My blue eyes searched form his, and I nodded.

"Tobi? Tobi-san, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I asked, and his head fell limply to he side. I decided to take him to our room, for the doorway was wet and drafty. Tobi needed help, but the only other people I knew were Deidara and Itachi, and Deidara wasn't back yet and Itachi….well, lets just say the next time we meet, he's not going to go back healthy…… I gently picked up Tobi, his limp form seeming to weigh nothing as I walked quickly back to our room. The door opened by itself, but I had to shut it manually. Damn wind.

"Deidara-san, where are you….?" I asked to no one as I gently eased Tobi's cloak off of him. HE moaned as I moved his head. I sat down on the bed as I waited for Deidara.

The door opened, letting a damp person into the base at 3:36 A.M. I gently rose form the bed, and I walked quickly to the door. I heard a person sigh, and I recognized the voice. I darted out of Tobi's room, all traces of sleep gone from me. I gripped the person in a tight hug, my head pressed to his chest.

"Deidara-san, Deidara-san! Tobi-san won't wake up! Itachi did something to him…"I said, and I felt a hand on my back. Deidara was forced to stand still as he tried to figure out what I was saying.

"What's the matter, Bara-san, yeah?" HE asked. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I let go of him, and I grabbed hi wrist carefully. I was much stronger then him, and I didn't want to breaking him.

"Tobi-san needs you help! Please,. Deidara-san!" I said quietly, so that I didn't wake anyone else up. He sighed as I pulled him to Tobi's room. I pushed the door open, and Deidara paused. I looked back at him, and he sighed.

"Normally, I wouldn't be allowed into here, but just for this once, alright, yeah? Everyone else is asleep, yeah?" He said. I nodded, and he walked reluctantly into Tobi's room. I shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, and he looked at Tobi. He still had on his mask, but Deidara knew something wasn't right.

"You said Itachi-san did this, yeah? Did you hear anything before you saw …them, yeah?" HE asked, looking at me. His one visible eye was clear blue, showing his seriousness. I nodded, and he looked startled.

"What did you hear, yeah?" he asked, and I stood up straighter, preparing myself for the worse.

"Mangeyoko Sharingan." I said, and with that, I felt my eyes change. I was looking at Deidara when my vision got sharper and everything had a reddish tinge. Deidara , looking startled, quickly looked away from me and I blinked, my eyesight going back to normal. Deidara glanced at me, then turned his full attention to me. He cleared his throat, then looked down at the still figure on the bed.

"Aa…Tobi got a full blast of the Mangeyoko, yeah. He may not wake up until tomorrow, yeah." I looked down at Tobi's body, still for once. I pulled the chair over to the side of the bed, and Deidara took that as a hint to leave.

"If he wakes up, come get me, yeah?" he said, and he pulled the door open. The brief spill of light into the dim room made me cringe. I sat down in the chair as I heard the door shut behind Deidara.

"What is going on in your head, Tobi-san?" I mumbled, and I felt my own head drooping onto my chest. In a few minutes, I was asleep.

--Tobi's Perspective--

_The minute I was caught in Itachi's genjutsu, I knew it would hurt. Thinking of the past always did. No matter how long I walk the earth and forget about the past, these memories always dig a stake into my heart. Always. I waited for the stake to move, then I realized something. Tori was here. And so was my brother. The two people who actually cared about me, and both are long gone. Or so I thought. I slowly sat back and watched the memories unfold, one by one, each more painful then the last…. _

"_Nii-san!! Don't do this!!" My little brother cringed in front of a younger me, as white as a ghost. Or a vampire. From my vantage point, it seemed that I was floating above the fight. He was bleeding, and I barely had a scratch. My eyes were red, and his were as well. But he didn't have the Mangeyoko. Foolish little brother. I could hear everything, and I was surprised to hear his heart racing, and he was breathing heavily. I leaned in for a attack, and this cut him right across the belly. The storm raged overhead, and I barely paid attention to it. His powers were nothing compared to mine. I smirked as I felt his blood splash my face._

"_You are such a fool. I came here on a mission. This clan is getting weak. And you try to stop me? Why don't you go back to your precious Tori- kun?!" I said, and I felt satisfaction at seeing him flinch. He never was the one to start a fight. My eyesight blurred for a second, and I cursed quietly. I blinked, and it cleared, but not enough to see the colors of the walls anymore. I never saw the fine details._

"_This clan means everything to me! As well as Tori-kun!!" I heard my brother yell, and I ducked from pure reflexes. His kunai struck the wall right above my head. I hit him in the gut, and he coughed blood. I felt his bones shatter. He wasn't immortal yet. Mother and Father were going to do that tonight. Now they will never get the chance. I heard my brother's body slide to the floor, and I turned off my sharingan. It was hampering my vision, not helping. He coughed once more, and the gentle red spray landed delicately on my face. I knelled down to better hear him. There was no real need to, but it was habit._

"_Nii-san…..my eyes…..take…..my eyes….." he gasped, and I shook my head. His hand suddenly gripped mine, and the strength was unbelievable. I nodded as he coughed again._

"_This is going to hurt, brother." I said, and I felt him laugh. Once. _

"_Not as much as I hurt now." He said, and I smiled. After the process was complete, I looked at my brother in a new way. Everything was so CLEAR!! I looked at my brother's face as he started to breathe more raggedly._

"_Pro-promise.. m-me …..tha-at ..yo-you…. wi-ll ta-ke …car-re of….Tori-kun…….please…" I heard him stutter. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. He smiled, and he reached up towards the ceiling as if he was touching a face._

"_I…I wish that…….I…..could…..see her……..one last…time………" He said, and his arm dropped, his face going slack. He was gone, his last breath whooshed out of his body. I let go of him as I stood up. I looked down at his blood-covered body as I sighed._

"_Foolish little brother." I muttered. I spun to the door and I froze. A girl, one I recognized was standing half in the shadows of the door. She looked down at my brother's body, then back up at me. Then she shook her head._

"_I saw it all…….How could you, Tobi?! HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed. I stood frozen, shocked. I made no move to quiet her, and I watched her run away, out into the raging storm that was the weather. I walked calmly form the house as the neighbors ran over. They stopped short when they saw me._

" _Tobi, what happened?" they asked. I ignored, them, my eyes on the girl that was paused on the outskirts of the forest. She glanced back at me, the wind pulling at her to run into the woods. She touched her left cheek, just below the eye, and two triangular tattoos etched themselves on her face. She then created a portal. I darted forward, trying tot get to her, but a crowd had formed. They were pulling me back, trying to get me to explain myself, the blood on my face. I pushed against them, but the weight was too much. She stepped through the portal before I could reach her._

"_TOORRRIIIIIIII!!NO!!" I cried, and the people steeped back, afraid. They formed a tight circle around me, and I glared at the two closest to me. My parents._

"_Kuso! You all are too weak for me to care. Go on with your mistakes for lives. See if I care. But you will not drag Uchiha Tori or I down with you!" I said, and I created a portal, stepped backwards into it, and I let the world fade to black._

_--Bara's point of View--_

I woke up, startled. The slight shift of weight on the bed had caused me to wake up. Damn sensitive hearing. I had not taken off the mask while Deidara was here, but I reached out now to remove it. As it lifted from his face, I realized that his eye patch was connected to his mask. It tried to remove th cloth around the mask, but it was stuck. I sighed as I let the mask drop to the bed.

"Tobi-san, will you ever wake up?" I asked, and a flash of fire ran down my throat. This smell...so fresh...so..._good..._ I sprang lightly out of the chair, and I was sitting on the window sill, looking down at the dunes outside of hte base. There was a samll party of people trudging through the thick sand. My senses told me that they were four, weak from thirst, probably lost. My brain seemed to give into instincts as I ran outside, my steps so light, it seemed as if I was flying. My eyes changed, and everything was tinted red. I waited int the shadows, glad ofthe moonlight that paled beside my skin.

"There seems to be an abandonded building ahead. Buried in the dunes..." a mans voice carried over the wind, right towards my ears. The wind was in my favor...because I asked it to be.

"Good...we can rest soon. This damn sand is giving me blisters..." a woman's voice, slightly more hoarse then normal, blew gently towards me, brining the smell of blood along with it. I had to resist...had ot stay hidden, keep my presence masked...

"How old do you think this buliding is?" a younger man's voice blew past me. I smiled, showing sharp teeth. Young ones taste better...

"Good thing you dont live here, Daisuke. You would die from the heat...and the cold would be the worst." said the woman's voice. I smiled again. Temperatures don't affect me.

"Something moved. In the window. There, see it?!" the younger man called, his voice sounding panicked. I glanced shaply at Tobi's window. Was he awake?

"There's nothing there, Sora. It was just teh wind, playing tricks with the moonlight on your mind." said the woman's voice again. I crouched, for the party odf four was getting well enough in range... A movement infront of me made me tense. I didnt call up a dust storm...did I?

"Bara, wait!" came a call form Tobi's window.So he was awake.

By this time, the party realized something wasnt right with thier chosen shelter. They were slowly backing away from me, and I was acting purely on instincts. Not even Tobi's call would make me stop. Unless...

"Okay, spring." came a whisper from behind me. My body didnt give it a sceond thought. I landed on the young man, and the older couple screamed and scattered.

"What in the blazes?!(A/N: yes, I do use this saying...)" called the older man. He looked to be in his fifties. Yucky. The woman was no better. I would guess she was nearing 45. The one I was pinning to the gorund seemed to be 20ish. Perfect. I used the wind ot create a distraction as I slowly drained him of blood. Yum. The group was scattered, and I saw something that was not right. Among the three remainging party members, one of them was in all black, and their body language told me they werent scared. The older couple were holding onto each other for dear life.

"Who are you..." the woman moaned as I neared them. I smiled, showing bloody, sharp teeth. A low growl was heard in the direction of the person in black. I whipped my head around, my senses on high alert. Something wasnt right...

"Get...away..._vampire_!" I head a growling voice , and my eyes narrowed. a large black wolf was standing its ground infront of the older couple. The wind picked up, throwing sand at the wolf. It didnt move.

"No! Bara, edge away...get away from that wolf...It can kill you if your not careful!" I heard Tobi's voice in my head. My instincts were argeeing with him. But my throat wasnt. The wolf moved forward, and suddenly, I recognized him.

"You're a werewolf, Itsume?"

**dun dun DUN!** **Cliffhanger! I know, Im so eveil!! MUHAWHAW!! yeah...well, thanks to my reveiwers! reveiw for more chapters!!**


	11. A Difficult Past

**well, another chapter up for bloody rose...and school started, so if im not up here often, dont yell at me...**

**well, enjoy...and umm..well...yeah, just read..**

The wolf paused, and it glanced over me. Recognition spread across its features, turning it into a mere dog.

"Hotaru-san?" the wolf said, and he shifted back to his regular form. I froze, for the name brought back many memories.

_The moon, a deep crimson, rising over the body of a girl; a wolf sniffing the body; the body rising, running from the wolf, growing wings, trying to flee; the wolf changing to a human, a human boy; the girl was long gone, and she landed, exhausted, besides this old hut; a boy finding her, Itsume; the girl changing shape, her eyes wild with panic; another day, another life, another past she doesn't remember…_

"Hotaru-san? Are you okay? I thought you were dead…. its been how many years now?" the boy said, and he was wrapped in black again. I slowly stepped away from him, and he let me leave.

"Leave this place, Itsume, if you know what's good for you…"I said, and my eyes flashed red again. He nodded, once, and he went over to the couple. They left, slower then I could take, as I fell to my knees, letting the wind swirl the sand around me. I started to rock back and forth as more memories came back with the disappearance of the werewolf known as Itsume.

_A blurred face with dark hair; a whispered name; a deserted street; a smell of bleach; a taste of home; a held hand; a set of eyes; a probing thought; a change of shape; a touch of fire; a name ringing in my mind;_

"_Ryuu…"_

_A feeling of dread; a steady footstep; a breath of wind; a change of heart; a whispered conversation; a fire in my belly; a mix of emotions; a dark influence; a betrayal; a steady song; a name repeating in my mind;_

"_Ryuu…"_

_A shaft of moonlight; a dark pond; a desperate race against death; a ticking of the clock; a shattering of the world; a death in the family; insanity raging through my brain; a repeated name; _

"_Ryuu…"_

_A secret hidden; a changed name; a hidden history; a forbidden book; a fulfilled promise; a cut of roses; a sung lullaby; a hidden demon; a different brother; a flock of birds; a repeated name;_

"_Ryuu…"_

_A new presence stands before me, as sudden warmth brought me out of my past and into my present…_

"Bara…" Tobi calls softly, and he huddles next to the frozen figure. Me. Startled, I looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Tobi.. I…… remember…" I said, and he brings his masked face closer to mine. I felt his arms wrap around me, and suddenly, I was in the air. I huddled closer to his body, and I pressed my head to his chest. He gently rocks me as he heads slowly towards the base. I had wandered far…

"Shhh, Bara, sleep. This will all be over with soon." He said, and I closed my eyes, letting my body fall limp. He walks faster, and he ends up in his room. A figure leaned against the doorframe.

"Hai, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked in his childish voice. He was moving up and down, and I was asleep in his arms. Deidara looked from Tobi's mask to my face.

"Who is she, Tobi, and don't give me that 'I don't know' bullshit, yeah! I saw what she could do, Tobi, yeah … and no one has ever affected you like she has, yeah.…you've been moody lately, and that you happened to find her, yeah…." He said, and he straightened. His cloak fell to the floor, and he ignored it. Tobi cocked his head, and I stirred. He moved restlessly, humming under his breath. I calmed, and I sighed.

"Deidara, if I told you about her, I would have to kill you. You already know too much." Tobi said, and he didn't bother wit his voice. I stirred again, and he set me gently on the bed. He pulled a blanket over me, my blanket. The one with the symbol on it. Deidara's eye widened, and he bowed, muttering apology after apology.

"Gomen, gomen, I never thought-" He said, and Tobi cut him off. He looked at me, then at Deidara. Deidara nodded, and he turned to go back to his room. Deidara stopped as he saw Tobi standing casually in his path to his room.

"This doesn't leave this room until I tell the others, hai?" He said, and his eye glimmered in the mask. Deidara nodded quickly, and Tobi nodded once.

"Good." He said, and he walked slowly to his room. Deidara quickly entered his own room, and he locked the door, leaning against it heavily.' _Oh, Deidara, what have you gotten yourself into?'_ he thought to himself.

Tobi shut and locked the room, as he looked down on my peaceful face. '_Oh Ryuu, what have you gotten me into?_' he thought as he stripped down to his black shirt and pants. He lay down besides me, and he got under the covers. He fell asleep to the sound of my quiet breathing.

**well, what do you think? REVIEW FOR MORE, PLEASE!**


End file.
